Itachi's gambit
by havok117
Summary: Itachi decides Sasuke will not be enough for his plan to work, he manipulates someone else. Another avenger is born, his mind dominated by survival not hate. How will this change Naruto's story?


Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Hmm, so you're his son."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, it was never good when someone broke into his apartment. He turned to see a man standing a few feet away from his bed. He was dressed in a long black cloak with red clouds. His face was covered in an orange mask that swirled around the right eye leaving the other covered.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked meekly. A barking laugh met his question.

"Oh you wish to know who I am?" he said pointing at himself. "I am the one who will rip the fox from your belly and leave you a rotting corpse." The man promised as if he was discussing the weather.

What is he talking about? "What?" He stammered pushing into the corner. Naruto caught the glimpse of a red eye. "I..." he mumbled his fear rising. That clan was also hateful towards him.

"Ah...bravo." The man edged closer and leaned to look Naruto over. "I wonder. Would you like to know why these…people fear you?" he said waving out the window to the village. "Hate you." He mocked making Naruto flinch.

The blond knew there was something wrong with him. People don't get mad at you for no reason. But the masked man was going to hurt him, he just knew it. Slowly he nodded.

"Good." He said cheerfully. "It all started six years ago, back when I broke the seal containing the Kyubi setting my little pet free." He spoke jovially. "Sadly your father interfered, he sealed the fox in you but not before it had some fun, attacking this village."

Naruto shook his head fervently. "I'm not a demon." He argued only to be lifted up by the throat.

"No, but you stand between me and my pet." Suddenly he dropped Naruto on the floor, the boy scrambled back against a wall. "But I'm not here for that right now."

Trying to get his breathing under control, Naruto glared hatefully at the man before him. He didn't understand everything that was said. The Fourth Hokage was supposed to have killed the Kyubi, but the masked man said his father...

"The Fourth was my father." He stuttered. The man tilted his head to the side, even with him threatening the kids life, he grasp the meaning behind his words. But that wasn't what he was here for.

"Yes, impressive man I must admit. Sadly for you little Naruto, I'm not here to tell you a bedtime story." He chuckled darkly brandishing a blade. "I want you to understand the gravity of things to come." Naruto's world exploded in pain.

Naruto's screams were all that was heard for a long time. When the child finally passed out from the pain Madara stopped. In a cloud of smoke his transformation ended. Itachi stared down at the mutilated child with tears streaming down his face.

This would be the second child tonight he would scar for his own devices, but it had to be done.

"I hope you forgive me someday. But you need a reason to become more." Itachi whispered before vanishing.

Naruto Uzumaki stared motionless at the ceiling above him. He had very little feeling in his either arm and his left eye was gone completely. The rest of his body was covered in various wounds that had been recently dressed. Waking up in the hospital was sadly normal. The extent of his injuries was not.

Often times it was a drunk who lost some manner of family in the Kyubi attack and found Naruto wondering the streets late in the day. No one dared anything more with Ambu watching the boy. The attacks were usually broke up before they even started depending on which captain was on duty.

Sadly even shinobi hold grudges.

But the level of brutality done to the blond, which coincided with the Uchiha massacre was no small matter. The Third Hokage knew the events were connected. Naruto did not.

A week later Naruto was released from the hospital, a true testament to his injuries. The Hokage had visited the blond when he first woke up. But after Naruto uttered one word, the elderly man was wary of their coming conversation.

Naruto took a seat silently as the secretary opened the door for him. Sarutobi was silent for the longest time, watching the boy.

"I know you lied about my parents too." Naruto's bitter voice broke the tense silence.

Sarutobi let out a tired sigh. . Another problem to add to his growing stack. Itachi knew more than he should it seemed.

"What exactly were you told?" he asked. Naruto gave him an annoyed look. "So I can fill in the blanks."

"He told me I had a fox sealed in my stomach." Naruto closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "He said that it was his pet and my father stopped him from taking it."

Sarutobi's eyes sharpened. Only two men could even claim to such a thing. Both were dead. But this shed some light on what happen seven years ago. So Itachi was telling the truth no matter how far fetched it sounded. But how could he still be alive.

His eyes snapped to Naruto. "Did you see his face?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Before his attack he trusted the man before him without question but now…he wasn't so sure. "No, he wore a mask."

The Hokage's shoulders deflated some in a sigh. "I see." He glanced at the Fourth Hokage's picture on the wall and sighed again. He pulled open a drawer and held up a scroll. A small pulse of chakra later the man held a very odd looking kunai.

Naruto blinked at the weapon. It had three prongs and the handle was wider with some kind of paper wrapped around it.

"This is part of the reason I never told you about your parents." He spoke sadly handing it to Naruto. "Your father was a powerful man. One could say he single-handedly defeated Iwa in the last war. Power like that breeds fear." He closed his eyes before giving Naruto a hard look.

"There isn't a shinobi alive that wouldn't give their lives to prevent another Yellow Flash."

Naruto stared at the weapon with more scrutiny than you would expect for his age. "This was part of that reason then." He said his question easy to read.

"Yes." The Hokage answered eying the boy sadly.

"I decided you would not learn of either your parents or the fox until you were a chunin and were mature enough to handle the information." He explained but Naruto still stared at the kunai. Slowly the boy looked up.

"And my mother."

Sarutobi took his hat off and laid it on his table. Naruto was going for broke it seemed. "She was a refugee from the Hidden Eddy village in whirlpool country. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She died helping your father reseal the fox."

"Were you going to skip the part where she used to hold it too?" Naruto asked with a little venom.

Sarutobi grimaced. He could count the list of people that knew that little fact on one hand. Not one of them would tell Itachi nor would the Ambu captain be able to find any written record of it either.

"Yes, that is also true."

Naruto leaned back holding the kunai tightly in his right hand. "Did they leave anything for me?"

The Hokage gave him a tight look. "Naruto you must understand, the Kyubi breaking free caught everyone by surprise. They were planning to welcome you into the world not leave it. The part of the city they lived in was crushed before Minato transported the fox away."

"So this is all I have of either of them." Naruto tried not to glare at the old man. Waiting till he was grown up wasn't a bad idea but it didn't make him feel any less alone.

"I'm afraid so, perhaps you're…." Sarutobi grimaced yet again. Damn it all Jaraiya. Why did you not take up your responsibility? He saw Naruto's look.

"My what?" Naruto asked carefully watching the Hokage sharply.

"You godfather. He might have some things of your father since he was Minato's sensei."

You could feel the anger that brought up in Naruto. The blond grit his teeth. "So all this time I was alone for no reason."

"Now your godfather is an important shinobi to this village. While I disagreed in how he never made himself known, Jaraiya had duties to perform."

Naruto shook his head. He had thought to ask the Hokage about some other things but he didn't feel like being in the man's presence anymore. "Can I leave?"

"Go ahead." The Hokage said after a few moments. He watched the blond leave sadly. It didn't take a genius to see the once happy boy was gone. Slowly he turned around his chair and looked out at the village.

An entire clan was dead. Yet in the same night two children were scarred for life. One by Itachi's doing and another by…

"Madara Uchiha." He whispered. "I am well past my prime to fight such a man. But I can make sure at least one can."

* * *

Iruka Umino. To most people a mild mannered chunin. Very few knew he taught children because his entire team was massacred by a Seven Swordsmen and that is where he got the scar over his nose. But the very mention of the hidden Mist brought forth an anger few could match.

So when Sasuke Uchiha finally came back to class after his clan's death. He could in some small part sympathize. Iruka watched his loved ones die too.

But on the opposite side. He hated the fox-brat. In the short time the fox ran free he decimated Konoha's shinobi. His parents were among the first to die trying to quell the fox's rampage. While Iruka had the greatest respect in the Fourth Hokage and knew what a jinchuriki was. It didn't change that Naruto was the source of his anger. it was too soon for the man to see the comparison between the two...the foundation for a great friendship was never made.

So when Naruto Uzumaki never returned from his absence. Iruka didn't care. No, the boy fell through the cracks with only the Hokage knowing why.

**_Naruto age seven._**

"Again!" the Hokage barked.

Naruto didn't get to catch his breath as he dodged the large monkey's attack.

"You have more chakra than someone twice your age. Ninjutsu and genjutsu both require finely tuned chakra control to perform them accurately." He lectured as Naruto rolled to the left losing his balance and falling in the water. "Again."

Naruto laid his hand on the water's surface and pulled himself up to a standing position.

"When you can spar with Enma for an entire hour on the water. Then, I will consider teaching you a new jutsu." He said with a smirk. Naruto didn't' get a chance to retort as Enma charged.

"Look at me little one, not him." He said as his fist smacked into the blonds face.

_A few minutes later..._

Enma blinked as a sphere of water rose around him halting his movements. He glared at the human who caught him.

Sarutobi was surprised as well. "I don't remember saying you could use jutsu Naruto." He chided trying not to laugh at his summons ire.

Naruto ignored the old man glaring back at Enma. "Now whose needs to pay attention." He mocked before dropping the jutsu. Enma dropped into the water with a big splash. Naruto was dragged under a moment later.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples as both tried to drown the other. Only Naruto could anger his old friend so easily.

**_Naruto age eight._**

Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's frustration before going back to his paperwork. Balancing a senbon with chakra was much harder than keeping balance on a body of water. Naruto had to focus chakra to a single tiny point to keep his finger from being stabbed while not disrupting the balance of the weapon.

The Hokage had put a hold on anything other than chakra control and endurance training (Enma beating the shit out of the blond while he tries to fight back).

Those spar let him see where Naruto would be most dangerous. Tracking, infiltration, assassination….even recon were things Naruto would never excel in. Naruto was a fighter who shined in combat.

Sarutobi knew he could beat strategy into Naruto's head but the result would never compare to his own battle instincts. Got that from his father. No, he would teach Naruto to survive let the boy learn teamwork on his own.

Which is why he took great pleasure attacking the boy at random times. Even going so much to have his personal guards join in….like right now.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto cursed as he ducked under a kunai meant for his head. The senbon clattered to the floor while Naruto sucked on his finger to stop the blood. The Hokage ignored the glare.

Naruto had just gotten the senbon back in place when another kunai imbedded into the wall behind him. The Ambu in the corner chuckled at the blond.

So when asked later in life, Naruto would blame the Third Hokage for his paranoia. Said old man would deny any responsibility till his death.

**_Naruto age nine._**

"You can't continue this Hiruzen." His former teammate, Homura argued. Koharu nodded in agreement.

"Yes, this continuance to neglect your duties is becoming a major problem. Never mind it's the container you waste time with." She said sharply.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at her tone while glancing at Danzo. He had been the only silent one in this little discussion on his choice in training Naruto. Very few had taken notice, but those who had were not happy.

"I don't believe I am neglecting my duties. The mission office is designated for shinobi to receive their missions." The Hokage replied keeping his tone even. "The merchant guilds were happy to have their own council, were you unhappy that some of your authority was taken away?" he asked calmly.

Neither of them rose to the bait, but they both glared at him.

"Since you wish to be petty Hiruzen, what of the blatant favoritism. Disregard how people feel about Uzumaki, what is the meaning of training the boy yourself?" Koharu asked coldly.

"You presume too much." Sarutobi snapped. "I have waited patiently for both of your agreements, meaningless as they are. I am Hokage, only the Fire Lord may dictate my actions and even he isn't that stupid." He barked making his advisors flinch.

"I agree." Danzo spoke for the first time getting their attention. When it became clear he wasn't going to elaborate, Homura and Koharu got up and left.

Sarutobi sighed as his once rival took a seat in front of him. "What do you want? That is the first time you agreed with me in decades."

Danzo gave a small smirk. "I always said the boy should be trained. You are handling that nicely, but as they said. Your time is limited. Mine is not."

"You wish to put him in your root." It was not a question.

"Hardly." Danzo scoffed. "He is the only one aside your fool of a student that could become Hokage in the next few years."

Sarutobi's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "That means a great deal coming from you." He gathered himself. Danzo could help in Naruto's training. He was the only man aside his son that was aligned to wind chakra.

What would he want in return though?

"The terms?"

Danzo shook his head. "Something came into my possession recently, I considered destroying it out of…spite." He admitted pulling a small tattered scroll from his robe. "Consider it the level I wish to contribute."

Sarutobi took it warily. Slowly he unrolled it before looking down. He took in the animal drawing with a speculative glance. "A summon contract." He murmured not seeing the gleam in Danzo's eye as he read the only name written.

"I always wondered what happen that brought on such agitation whenever his name was spoken." Sarutobi muttered before looking up. "Were you aware he is a wind user." The shift in Danzo's seat showed he was not.

"That changes a few things." The war-hawk muttered.

"Indeed. Enma was looking forward to having a new partner….or one who would fight more than I do these days." He said dryly staring at the scroll.

"I'm sure some form of consideration could be made." His rival stated getting to his feet. "Send the boy to me sometime in the next month. I have to prepare."

**_Naruto age ten._**

Flashing threw handseals Naruto sucked in a deep breath. He started to spin as the five black lions met the apex of their jump at him. Naruto exhaled as he finished his handseal.

A wide blade of wind sliced the five beasts in half making ink splatter on Naruto but he didn't stop his motion revolving on his left he pushed off towards his attacker. His fist impacted the enemy's gut but he disbursed into ink too.

Naruto vanished just as a volley of kunai hit. Two masked shinobi charged forward as Naruto appeared. The blond ducked under his taller opponents attack and lashed out at the black haired one with a kick sending him back.

The other enemy's fist impacted Naruto's face only to burst into water.

"Water clone?" the tall blond's eyes darted around. "Did you see the replacement Torune?" he asked the one who was batted away.

"No Fu." He stated calmly standing back to back with his teammate. "Kid does handseals to fast. Thought it was another wind jutsu."

"It was." They heard from behind as a large gale slammed into the two root shinobi. Naruto panted at the chakra he used sapped him nearly dry. The few wind jutsu Danzo taught him took more control than he had so he made up for it with extra chakra to get the same effect. "You can come out Sai, I win." He called to his left.

Sai came out holding his right shoulder. "How did you find me sempai?" the boy asked.

"It seems Naruto is a sensor like his father." Sarutobi commented from his office. Both he and Danzo were watching the spar with his crystal ball.

"So it seems. He lacks the finesse for any of my other jutsu at the moment but he presented me with an interesting question."

"Which was?" Sarutobi asked with real curiosity.

"Wouldn't a strong wind user make for an even stronger fire user?"

The Hokage snorted. "Of course, but unless you have a bloodline no one can use an element that is aligned against their own. Same reason you don't can't use fire jutsu or lightning jutsu very well and I chose earth for my second element." He remarked dryly.

"I said the same." Danzo smiled slightly.

"How does he wish to accomplish such a feat then?" the elder asked slightly exasperated.

"I only need one spark." A third voice joined the conversation.

Danzo eyed the young blond before turning to Sarutobi. "You didn't mention the boy knew shadow clones."

The Hokage blinked before turning to the shelf on his wall. The forbidden scroll didn't appear to have been moved…unless.

"So you have met Kakashi then?" he said casually.

**_Naruto age eleven._**

Naruto did in fact meet Kakashi Hatake, the copy Nin. This led to Naruto meeting another shinobi…Might Guy. One the Hokage regretted when his student came in the next day.

"Never." He grit his teeth. "I want you to promise me you will never wear that outfit again."

Naruto lowered his head so the old man missed the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Why not I burning in the flames of youth!" He argued.

"Naruto!" The Hokage growled standing up. Missing the change in Naruto's features.

"What do I get in return?" the blond asked smirking.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. The little bastard planned this! He knew how much I would hate those spandex suits and… with a sigh he waved the boy on. "Fine, what do you want?" annoyed at being outsmarted.

Naruto looked up with a wide victorious smile. "I want my father's scroll." He said lacking the bitter tone the Hokage was use to hearing when the boy's scion was mentioned.

"I can't hand over the Scroll of Sealing." He deadpanned to the blond but faltered as he noticed the smile stayed intact. Naruto raised his hand and waved a finger in a dismissing motion.

"I read that thing a while ago." Sarutobi rolled his eyes. He knew that too. "I want the scroll you have locked in the safe over their about actual sealing not forbidden jutsu."

The Hokage rubbed his temples. "Do you have no respect for other people's property?" He chided.

Now it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. "It's mine. How do I disrespect my own property, piss on it or something."

With no preamble the Hokage got up and walked to the picture of the First Hokage on the wall. He placed his hand on the center and channeled chakra until the seal array appeared. It was in that moment he realized, Naruto couldn't have possible opened the safe. It was in tuned to his chakra only.

That however didn't stop him from opening the lock and getting the scroll Naruto wanted. It was a simple sealing scroll filled with the entire collection of Minato's notes on fuinjustsu. They had been laid out hap hazardously due to Kushina going into labor. Minato was checking his notes in case the seal broke during Naruto's birth.

"I would ask how you knew about this but I really don't care, you have a habit of being lucky." He muttered taking his seat. Naruto caught the scroll effortlessly and nodded.

"So am I training with you or One Eye?" he asked. For a moment the Hokage took pleasure in how Danzo got the stupid nickname and not him before he sighed.

"Summoning Jutsu."

Naruto grimaced as Enma appeared. He was tired of the old monkey kicking his ass since jutsu was prohibited in their spars.

**_Naruto age twelve._**

"What do you mean I can't become a ninja?" Naruto shouted uncharacteristically at his sensei.

"I never said that, so calm down." The Hokage said ignoring the look Naruto was giving him. "All I said was you couldn't take the exam this year. My advisors never liked that I started training you. The clan heads didn't take it much better."

"So, I don't give a shit what some stuck up noble says." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest.

"The clan heads are all shinobi Naruto not nobles." He corrected.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I mean noble because the Hyuga are the only ones that care." The blond sighed. "I get that being you apprentice is a great honor and everyone is pissed that I was picked over their child. But that doesn't mean I will let that stop me from being a shinobi." He said determined.

The Hokage smiled, his student learned more than how to fight. "I know. The reason why I want you to wait another is simple. The next class is filled with clan heirs and that will boost the clan heads morale. Student of the Hokage will be on my kids team is a good motivator, is it not?"

"Fine." Naruto nodded. "Gives me more time to train than waste away in class. I mean, you lived through most of the history I would learn there anyway old man."

"Thank you Naruto." His sensei replied dryly. "That makes me feel better." He said before noticing the tattoo's on Naruto's wrist. "I take it those are seals on your wrist."

"Yep, it's more versatile that reaching for a kunai in my pouch. Saves time and scared the hell out of Asuma when I first did it."

The Hokage nodded think of his son. They were still on bad terms but Naruto didn't take no for an answer. Another reason he delayed Naruto in taking the graduation exam. Asuma wanted him. Normally he would disregard such a request and place the boy where he fit best. But this was one team he already had planned. His son just made the paperwork easier by formally asking.

**_Naruto age thirteen. _**

"Okay, everyone listen up." Iruka started only the genin continued to chatter ignoring him completely.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Iruka yelled making the genin jump in fright and get seated. "That's better. Now as I was about to say…." He was interrupted as a shinobi shushined in with a teen in toe.

Everyone took in a blond about their age. He stood taller than Sasuke….or that was the thought of every girl in the class. (Sad I know). His clothes were pretty normal, dark blue shirt and with black pants. No one recognized the blond aside of Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto's whisker marks gave away his identity to the two chunin.

Iruka was about to protest when the Ambu handed over his orders. The scared man sighed. He knew this day was coming.

"Alright settle down everyone." He said stopping any questions. "We are just having a recent addition to the class. Introduce yourself and take a seat." Iruka said stiffly. The ambu left without a word.

Naruto turned to the class and shrugged. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said loudly looking for a seat. He found one next to a slightly heavy set boy and a Nara.

Naruto recognized the boy easily. He looked a lot like his father, Shikaku. After a few minutes he realized the other boy was an Akimichi. Up till this point Naruto had little meetings with that particular clan. He spotted the Hyuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka and Aburame clan heirs too. The Hokage was right for him to wait another year.

A few minutes later and a boring speech from Iruka, a written test was passed out. Ten minutes later Naruto was finished. The instructors noticed this too, they didn't look happy either. Naruto sat back wondering who his sensei would be.

At the same time that discussion was about to start in the Hokage office. The room was full of at least three dozen jounin. Less than half were actually getting a team, the others were curious about the upcoming crop of genin. Most notable present was Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy and Asuma Sarutobi. Two elite jounins and a former fire guardian. Two of them were arguing over one student.

"I was under the impression Naruto would be on my team." Kakashi said looking up from his book.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "How did you come to that conclusion. You already requested the rookie of the year which is Sasuke. Since he has the possibility to unlock the sharingan that concession is understandable. Now protocol would dictate the dead-last would be paired with Sasuke to even things out."

Kakashi nodded wondering where this is going.

Sarutobi sighed. "Are you implying my student qualifies as the dead-last?" Oh, that was his point. Kakashi grimaced. Many of the jounin chuckled at Kakashi mistake.

"No Lord Hokage, I was not meaning that at all."

The Hokage glanced at his son amused before giving Kakashi a kind smile to put the man off track. He liked to rile up the chronic late man from time to time. "Then whatever did you mean?"

The silver-haired man sighed. "I didn't think anyone else would want him." He said relenting to his true feelings.

Sarutobi nodded. He expected as much. Despite being the Hokage's student, Naruto was not loved by the shinobi either. "Normally that would be true. But Asuma put in a request for Naruto and his two teammates a week ago."

Asuma wasn't surprised as every jounin present turned to look at him. He merely pulled out a cigarette and lit it calmly ignoring the attention. "What? He's a wind user." He said dryly. "If you want to teach the brat something, don't mind me Kakashi." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Kakashi nodded slightly before going back to his book. He filed that away for another time. Teaching sensei's son was still possible with Asuma as his sensei. He would deal with his debt to Obito first.

Guy nodded. "Yosh my eternal rival wishes to share his flames of YOUTH!" The boisterous man shouted happily.

No one saw the annoyed look Sarutobi shot the eccentric man. That damn spandex suit still cost him favors from time to time. It was bad enough when he gave Team 9 a mission briefing.

An hour later Naruto was leaving the academy with a shiny headband on. The Leaf insignia etched into the metal plate. He was proud to finally be a shinobi even if other things dominated his thoughts. It had been six years since the man in black cloak and red clouds attacked him.

Six years and still his goal was to find that man, the one who still haunts his dream. Madara Uchiha will soon discover the plan Itachi set in motion. Only time will tell us if it was enough.

* * *

First story so be gentle on the reviews.


End file.
